Love Her Madly
by redCat76
Summary: Not sure where this story is going. Rizzles. Looks like it's going to be dirty, very dirty. Do not read on if you don't want graphic sex between women. No copy right infringement intended. None of these characters belong to me.
1. This is How a Heart Aches

It was the seventh time in two weeks that she slipped out in the middle of the night. Sometimes I wasn't sure if our encounters were real or just an apparition of my mind. She called a cab while sitting on the toilet in the bathroom. I could hear her. I pretended to sleep. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I knew that she'd be back. It was also the seventh time that we had slept together. Fucked like animals. She was always wasted; we both drank too much. Her kisses heat and wine. She left smelling of sex. Her make-up smeared. Her tight dress wrinkled. Once she left a Dolce & Gabbana thong on my floor that I had tossed aside. I smelled her scent reminding me of the nights events; the head board banging against the brick wall so loud the upstairs neighbors started banging on the ceiling. We started laughing when we heard the noise hammering from above amidst our grunts and moans. I love it when she laughs. Seconds later we were back at it. Our bodies covered in sweet and our pussies so wet that it was difficult to get friction grinding our clits together. I took some of the sheet and wiping some of the moisture off my pussy. Then I grinded my clit into her's sending us both into release. I shower after she leaves. The cool water and soap cleanse me of my sins. My mind is empty, no racing thoughts, no judgement. I change the sheets; the previous one's were soaked. I fall asleep with a smile on my face, my dark curly hair still damp from the shower.

The next morning I'm wide awake at 6am. I'm never wide awake at 6am. Too restless to stay in bed, I change into my black running shorts and faded grey Boston Police Department t-shirt. I get the leash for an enthusiastic Jo Friday and head out for jog. Somehow Joe's little feet keep up with my long legs. When I get home there's a text on my phone from Maura. "Had fun last night. Let's do movie night at my place soon." I feed Joe and grab a quick shower, put on my light charcoal grey suit with a light purple v-neck underneath. I shove the D&G thong in my left pocket. "I'm just returning it to Maura," I think. I stop at the BPD coffee shop and grap coffee's for the team and I'm in such a good mood, I even get Suzie an iced latte with almond milk and smile at Stanley as he straightens the donuts for the third time since I've been in line. I'm fucking Dr. Maura Isles, the hottest piece of ass in the entire Boston Police Department, and I don't give a shit about anything else. I don't care about my mother's sighs as she rings up my order, or Stanley's month old coffee that I dump loads of sugar and cream into, or Korsak's and Frost's playful ribbing. I just don't give a shit. I am fucking Maura, and yes I've lost my mind.

note: Just wanted to say thanks to the people who liked and are following. I received an anonymous review asking if I can publish more than one paragraph next time, so I wanted to give people a heads up of how this will work. Like I mentioned - first story. I want the story to be well written and entertaining so please feel free to give feedback on quality or such, but I will not be taking requests on the speed or quantity of the story's delivery. Hey like other writers have said - this is a free story that I am doing for fun. Also I don't have a Beta yet. Not sure how to get one. So you'll have to deal with my own re-writes. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy.

Looks like I don't know how to update on the site. Sorry. This is it for the story until I learn how the site works.


	2. Something Wild

_**Two weeks ago…**_

After almost plummeting to a painful death at the hands of Dennis Rockmond, something awoke inside of Maura, broke like a tiny bud that had barely begun to open. She'd been in danger before, plenty of times. She saw death every day, but she had never been attracted to murderers; never almost gave the sick, twisted soul of a serial killer everything. It was one thing to pursue and catch the bad guys. It was quite another to be seduced by the grime reaper.

It was Friday night. She and Jane were set for a movie night at Jane's. Maura was getting ready with intention. She told Jane that she wanted to stop at home first to feed bass and change into something more comfortable. How cliché she thought to herself. She took a quick shower, pulling her hair up in a loose twist and lathering her body with her favorite body wash from head to toe and everywhere in-between. She threw on loose fitting yoga pants, one of Jane's old BPD t-shirts with no bra and some lip gloss and a touch of mascara, no panties. She dabbed a little of Jane's favorite perfume behind her ears and on the pulse points of her wrists. Maura still needed a little courage. In her debutant social circles, it was more than easy to find blow. She took a small vile out of her bag. She hadn't dabbled since college. Coke was so popular when she attended BCU and the people at her parent's parties had been born with a silver spoon. She used a traditional straight razor blade, cut two lines and snorted them gently. She looked one last time in the mirror making sure her nose was clean and admiring her look of faked aloofness. Before leaving in a cab, she feed bass, put her movie choice into her purse, and grabbed a bottle of Michter's 20 Years Old Single Barrel Bourbon Whiskey. Jane wouldn't have a clue that bourbon set her back a little over 13-hundred dollars.

Maura arrived at Jane's apartment 20 minutes later. Jane was wearing the usual – sweatpants, an old t-shirt and hoodie. Maura noticed that Jane raised an eyebrow when she greeted her, but Jane didn't comment. Emotions were running high since Maura's run-in with the handsome villain Dennis Rockmond, the demented sculptor. Both had watery eyes and Maura threw her already full arms around Jane and rested her head on Jane's chest. Jane gathered Maura in her arms as best as she could with Maura's purse, coat and bottle in the way. After 20 seconds or so, Jane release Maura, said that the pizza would be there in about 10 minutes and offered Maura a drink. That's when Maura pushed the bottle in Jane's face and said that she grabbed some old bourbon she had lying around. "Jane, I could use something a little stronger then wine after this week. Would you poor me a glass on the rocks?" Jane grabbed two tumblers and filled them with ice. She looked at the bottle. Bourbon, Jane thought. Sounds good. She poured them each a drink and brought them over to the couch where Maura was already seated in the Middle. Jane sat on the end of the couch and handed Maura her drink. "Jane, I want to thank you again for coming for me when I was at Rockmond's studio. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you, Frost and Korsak hadn't arrived when you did." Jane still felt guilty. She felt she hadn't done enough to protect Maura, but she pushed those feelings aside to focus on making Maura feel better. She would do anything to make Maura feel better.


	3. A Heart Of Stone

They were both silently drinking their bourbons when the doorbell rang. Jane gave the delivery guy money for the pizza and a ten-dollar tip, and Maura put the movie she brought over in the dvd player.

"So what are we watching tonight Maur? _Earth Underwater In The Next 20 Years?_ Or maybe something from the Criterion Collection?"  
"No I decided to get something we would both find interesting. It's a neo-noir crime thriller."  
"Great! You got us an action movie. There must be some trick though. Maura there better not be any sub-titles."  
"There's no trick, Jane. And it's directed by the Wachowskis, remember how you liked _The Matrix_? Grab me another drink Jane." Maura wondered to herself why she put up with Jane's brutish behavior. "Jane bring the pizza and come sit next to me." Plainly, Jane could be crass. Jane brought over the pizza and drinks. "By the way, this bourbon is really good," Jane belched as she slid on the couch next to Maura. Jane was sitting with her legs resting on the coffee table, Maura curled up next to her left side. Jane noticed Maura hadn't touched her pizza and her right hand was caressing Jane's thigh. Jane also noticed that the two women in the film were checking each other out and that the one dressed like a girl had ample cleavage pouring out of her skimpy black dress. Jane felt hot; she sucked down the rest of her bourbon. "I'm going to switch to beer. Do you want one?" Maura set her drink down and picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza "no, I'll stick with the bourbon." She was sipping it slowly; Maura had a nice buzz going. Jane started coughing when the women in the movie started making out. Her head was swimming with booze since she had already been drinking before Maura arrived. "Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?" Maura went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for her friend. "I'm fine, but thanks for the water." Jane drank a few sips and relaxed again on the couch. _It's just a lesbian movie, Rizzoli, you don't have any problem with watching chicks make-out. Not that I'm into that sort of thing, but hey there's nothing wrong with it_ , she reassured herself. Man it was hot in the apartment.  
Then Maura, who was stilled curled up on the couch next to her, rested her head on Jane's shoulder and whispered into Jane's ear "let's do a shot of tequila." Without waiting for Jane's reply, Dr. Isles got up off the couch, grabbed the patron from the freezer, and two souvenir shot glasses from Cancun or some other tacky tourist destination. She practically landed in Jane's lap as she plopped down on the couch. Maura poured the two shots and said "to my hero and my best friend, Jane for saving my life!" Jane could hardly refuse such a sincere toast. They slammed the tequila. They were both smiling and staring into each other's eyes, as they often found themselves doing. It felt so natural for Maura to lean over and kiss Jane, but then there were tongues grazing lips, and Maura massaging Jane's sensitive breasts. When Maura pulled her t-shirt off revealing her gorgeous full c-cups and shoved them in the detective's face as she straddled her lap, Jane knew she no longer had control; she simply opened her mouth as wide as she could and sucked on her friend's right tit. Maura arched her back and moaned Jane's name while her hands roamed down to Jane's sweats. Maura interrupted Jane's breast worshipping to start removing more clothes. There was no time to waste. As soon as Jane was out of her running pants, Maura slid her black thong over and her tongue started seeking Jane's hard clit. The doctor had wanted this for so long that it didn't matter that Jane still had most of her clothes on. She didn't want to give herself time to think, time to feel. She had to have her friend in her mouth and slowly took her time licking pussy till her face was covered in Jane's juices.

Note: I'm still interested in getting a Beta, though no luck so far. Of course I haven't asked around much but if anyone is interested in proof reading for me or knows of someone then please hit me up. It's' a bitch trying to correct your own writing.


	4. We'll Change In The Car

Our first time, they lasted till about 3 in the morning. Our bodies covered in sweat and the smell of sex. It wasn't their best sex of the last two weeks, but certainly the most memorable. How could I forget my first time with Maura? I will always remember the first time she tasted me. The first time I felt and held her amazing breasts. The first time I heard her moan my name after I made her cum. Then she left, even more abruptly than she had arrived.

Then there was the quarantine with the morgue tech. How could he ignore Maura doing that strip tease? I didn't think I could handle taking my clothes off in front of her – while sober and at work, but it was an emergency. I only slipped once when I said "This is awkward." I thought I did a good job of quickly shifting my attention off of Maura by pretending to care that Alex, the morgue tech, didn't pay attention to me while I was naked. I didn't give a rat's ass about Alex or the fact that he is dating senior criminalist, Chang. All I could think about was seeing Maura doing that strip tease and taking her decontamination shower. I would love to take a shower with Maura, but she slipped out our first night together in her yoga clothes that she showed up in. At least she left that really tasty bourbon at my apartment. I'll have to save it for the next time she comes over if that what gets her going.

I don't know why I often suggest we change in the car. It's always torture for me and that hasn't changed today. Before I even start driving, Maura slips on a pair of designer black pants and her Manolo Blahnik's or whatever. With her coat already on, she looks almost ready for work. I start to unbutton my top, and as usual she tells me to wait to get to her office; she has a change of clothes for me already there. Her office is closer to the parking garage than the gym, and we no longer park out in front since "the warehouse fight". So we quickly walk to her office. She changes and puts on her makeup in her private bathroom. I close the blinds and change in her office. I run upstairs to the bullpen before she is finished. I remind myself again, we have a baby to deal with now. There's no time for me to bring up that we've had sex or that I loved it. After-all, we have a baby to care for now, and par for the course, we have a murder. After a cup of coffee and a doughnut, I wander back down to the morgue. I stare at Maura while she is working on the evidence of newest victim. Maura concludes that he died of rat poisoning. At this point I don't give a shit how he died. I'm much more interested in knowing if we will be raising a baby together and why Maura moved her bookshelf.

Another body arrives right before our quarantine. Maura is flirting with Alex, the morgue tech, where else, but over a corpse. Then we're suddenly quarantined. Maura didn't take her eyes off me the entire time. She wouldn't look away when I tried to cover my naked body with the tiniest yellow towel in the world and a red plastic garbage can on top of something that looked like a set of dog dishes. She didn't look once at Alex. We talked about him, but we both couldn't take our eyes off each other.

Later that night at Jane's apartment, after the paternity tests revealing that Tommy is the father of the mysterious baby, Maura stays after everyone else has left. She claims that she is tired and asks if she can sleep in my bed. "Of course Maura. I wouldn't want you driving home in your condition. Let me get you something comfortable to change in. She still has her running clothes at my apartment, but I am a very slender woman albeit taller than her. I give her one of my old t-shirts and a pair of capris yoga pants; they almost cover her calves. We get ready for bed and immediately snuggle together under the down blanket. Our snuggling does last long though as Maura rolls towards me, puts her hand down my boxers and starts fingering my clit. I respond in like and we come very quickly from rubbing each other's moist clits. I fall asleep thinking of our portmanteau. When I wake; she is gone like the last time. I awoke with "rizzles" on my mine. Our portmanteau, a word or morpheme whose form and meaning are derived from a blending of two or more distinct form." We are definitely distinct.


	5. On the Angel's Wings of Desire

I took a look at this chapter today and realized I needed a re-write asap. Thanks to everyone who's reading.  
-

It's been a few days since Lydia took back Tommy Jr. Maura and I are grieving. There has been little time with our case load and our new sex life to think about what we might have done had Lydia not shown up. Although one night at Maura's house, I did see her trying to hide the tears when she found a pair of tiny socks and a onesie that apparently was forgotten in packing up TJ's belongings.

Then there was the issue of Maura's biological mother, Hope Martin. I could easily see Maura was distracted in her work. I wanted to help her. I would do anything to help my best friend, even if that meant not talking about our extracurricular activities. Not as if either one of us had tried to about the couple of wild nights we had getting drunk and playing some ancillary version of _girls gone wild._ Maura is clearly distressed that she had located her biological mother, and that her biological mother is now living in Boston. I decided to intrude, so I suggested Maura contact Hope as a college, and call her to come in and consult on our case. The situation called for action. Action I was not sure Maura was ready to take. I insisted Maura call Hope, and ask her to come in to lend her expertise on lifting finger prints from charred hands for Celia Jaffee's autopsy. Maura called Hope but froze like a deer in the headlights and tossed me the phone. I pretended to be an admin and scheduled a consultation to start in thirty minutes. I was so excited when she showed up in the BPD coffee shop later day; I was sure Maura would be thrilled. Instead she looked like she might go vasovagal and pass out on us. I got her out of herself.

Last I saw them, Maura and Hope were headed to the lab. Meanwhile I had to deal with a flashback from Catholic grade school and a time that convinced me I was headed for the bowels of hell if I ever followed my heart's deepest wishes. Interesting timing given my recent sins.

With the case was wrapped up, Maura asks me to the Dirty Robber. A drink is just what I need, and sometime alone with Maura where we are not naked. We run into my old grammar school teacher, Sister Winfred, and have a few laughs over the nun reading a tawdry romantic trash. I never understood the appeal of romance novel; some woman going on about being ravaged by some beefcake on the front of the book cover who looks like a steroid junky wearing a wig. I thought our literary discovery would be a great segue into a conversation about our own recently discovered passions, but then Giovanni shows up and ruins the timing.

Late that night, Maura shows up uninvited to my apartment. Of course she is always welcome, especially if it means I could possibly hear her scream my name while having a ripping orgasm. I think I love giving Maura an orgasm more than being on receiving end. We had yet to come together. Actually my hierarchy of needs had changed over the past two encounters. I now knew I could make her happy as well as fulfill some of my own happiness. Without a doubt, I am sexually satisfied by Maur. I am no-longer missing a sexual element in my life. I also had to face on that Casey was never as satisfying as Maura, even when he could use his penis. I just didn't know if there could be more with the doctor.

But I digress. Maura is at my apartment looking sexy in a different way. A short grey dress that looks like it is just made of cotton, a couple of buttons at the top - very un-Maura like. It drives me wild. She did have on a pair of black stilettos. Other than then the shoes, this is a Maura I have not seen. She sat on my couch without saying a word. I offered a drink. "Yes", she said, "could I get a whiskey glass of ice with 2 to 3 fingers of bourbon? It's been an emotional day seeing Hope." I got her drink and decided to bring the chilled bottle of tequila over for myself. After a few drinks, I asked what she thought of her mom. Maura said she thought she was amazing and that this amazing woman wouldn't have given her up if she knew Maura hadn't died.

I let Maura continue to talk about Hope – her fears and dreams about her mother. After several shots it doesn't matter anymore. We're both hazy and relaxed. I put my feet up on Maura's lap as she instructs me to. She massages my feet so thoroughly I'm half asleep when I feel her slide my pinky toe into her mouth. I start to slowly begin to feel an electric sensation running throughout my body. I didn't realize Maura was into to kink. "You have amazing feet, Jane," she says as she slips my next toe into her mouth, replacing the first. I feel weird, but it's so good. Lying down, I can't see that Maura is occasionally touching herself as she slowly works her way to my big toe. "I've always admired your feet Jane. You remember when we had the body with Morton's toe, and I commented on how I find it quite exquisite."

The next thing I know, Maura slides her grey dress up over her arms, and once again I have lost complete control. She is now wearing some black lingerie and her stilettos. She finishes with my foot and stands up, gracefully removing her shoes, bra and panties. I want to cry. She straddles me and grabs my forearms, pinning me to the couch. She slowly starts climbing up my body. "Jane, I want to sit on your face and have you lick me till I come. I want you to slide that long tongue of yours's into my pussy. I want you to explore me completely." The next thing I know, Maura is straddling my face and I'm surrounded by her smell and taste. I just close my eyes and start licking her like my life depends upon it. When she has her final release, her pussy ejaculates all over my face. I have to push her off and sit up so that I can breathe. She's laughing. "Oh Jane, I'm so sorry". "Baby I have to leave, we have an early day tomorrow, but next time it's all about you. She kisses my lips covered in her juices. She slips her clothes back on and quickly heads for the door. She winks and blows another kiss as she leaves.

Note: I just want to apologize for the mistakes. I could still use a proof-reader. Hopefully someone who's an experienced writer. Please PM if you're available. I haven't decided, I may go back and edit some more of the story before finishing the next chapter. 


	6. Watch Me Burn

They were both silently drinking their bourbons when the doorbell rang. Jane gave the delivery guy money for the pizza and a ten-dollar tip, and Maura put the movie she brought over in the dvd player.

"So what are we watching tonight Maur? _Earth Underwater In The Next 20 Years?_ Or maybe something from the Criterion Collection?"  
"No I decided to get something we would both find interesting. It's a neo-noir crime thriller."  
"Great! You got us an action movie. There must be some trick though. Maura there better not be any sub-titles."  
"There's no trick, Jane. And it's directed by the Wachowskis, remember how you liked _The Matrix_? Grab me another drink Jane." Maura wondered to herself why she put up with Jane's brutish behavior. "Jane bring the pizza and come sit next to me." Plainly, Jane could be crass. Jane brought over the pizza and drinks. "By the way, this bourbon is really good," Jane belched as she slid on the couch next to Maura. Jane was sitting with her legs resting on the coffee table, Maura curled up next to her left side. Jane noticed Maura hadn't touched her pizza and her right hand was caressing Jane's thigh. Jane also noticed that the two women in the film were checking each other out and that the one dressed like a girl had ample cleavage pouring out of her skimpy black dress. Jane felt hot; she sucked down the rest of her bourbon. "I'm going to switch to beer. Do you want one?" Maura set her drink down and picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza "no, I'll stick with the bourbon." She was sipping it slowly; Maura had a nice buzz going. Jane started coughing when the women in the movie started making out. Her head was swimming with booze since she had already been drinking before Maura arrived. "Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?" Maura went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for her friend. "I'm fine, but thanks for the water." Jane drank a few sips and relaxed again on the couch. _It's just a lesbian movie, Rizzoli, you don't have any problem with watching chicks make-out. Not that I'm into that sort of thing, but hey there's nothing wrong with it_ , she reassured herself. Man it was hot in the apartment.  
Then Maura, who was stilled curled up on the couch next to her, rested her head on Jane's shoulder and whispered into Jane's ear "let's do a shot of tequila." Without waiting for Jane's reply, Dr. Isles got up off the couch, grabbed the patron from the freezer, and two souvenir shot glasses from Cancun or some other tacky tourist destination. She practically landed in Jane's lap as she plopped down on the couch. Maura poured the two shots and said "to my hero and my best friend, Jane for saving my life!" Jane could hardly refuse such a sincere toast. They slammed the tequila. They were both smiling and staring into each other's eyes, as they often found themselves doing. It felt so natural for Maura to lean over and kiss Jane, but then there were tongues grazing lips, and Maura massaging Jane's sensitive breasts. When Maura pulled her t-shirt off revealing her gorgeous full c-cups and shoved them in the detective's face as she straddled her lap, Jane knew she no longer had control; she simply opened her mouth as wide as she could and sucked on her friend's right tit. Maura arched her back and moaned Jane's name while her hands roamed down to Jane's sweats. Maura interrupted Jane's breast worshipping to start removing more clothes. There was no time to waste. As soon as Jane was out of her running pants, Maura slid her black thong over and her tongue started seeking Jane's hard clit. The doctor had wanted this for so long that it didn't matter that Jane still had most of her clothes on. She didn't want to give herself time to think, time to feel. She had to have her friend in her mouth and slowly took her time licking pussy till her face was covered in Jane's juices.

Note: I'm still interested in getting a Beta, though no luck so far. Of course I haven't asked around much but if anyone is interested in proof reading for me or knows of someone then please hit me up. It's' a bitch trying to correct your own writing.

We'll Change in The Car

Our first time, they lasted till about 3 in the morning. Our bodies covered in sweat and the smell of sex. It wasn't their best sex of the last two weeks, but certainly the most memorable. How could I forget my first time with Maura? I will always remember the first time she tasted me. The first time I felt and held her amazing breasts. The first time I heard her moan my name after I made her cum. Then she left, even more abruptly than she had arrived.

Then there was the quarantine with the morgue tech. How could he ignore Maura doing that strip tease? I didn't think I could handle taking my clothes off in front of her – while sober and at work, but it was an emergency. I only slipped once when I said "This is awkward." I thought I did a good job of quickly shifting my attention off of Maura by pretending to care that Alex, the morgue tech, didn't pay attention to me while I was naked. I didn't give a rat's ass about Alex or the fact that he is dating senior criminalist, Chang. All I could think about was seeing Maura doing that strip tease and taking her decontamination shower. I would love to take a shower with Maura, but she slipped out our first night together in her yoga clothes that she showed up in. At least she left that really tasty bourbon at my apartment. I'll have to save it for the next time she comes over if that what gets her going.

I don't know why I often suggest we change in the car. It's always torture for me and that hasn't changed today. Before I even start driving, Maura slips on a pair of designer black pants and her Manolo Blahnik's or whatever. With her coat already on, she looks almost ready for work. I start to unbutton my top, and as usual she tells me to wait to get to her office; she has a change of clothes for me already there. Her office is closer to the parking garage than the gym, and we no longer park out in front since "the warehouse fight". So we quickly walk to her office. She changes and puts on her makeup in her private bathroom. I close the blinds and change in her office. I run upstairs to the bullpen before she is finished. I remind myself again, we have a baby to deal with now. There's no time for me to bring up that we've had sex or that I loved it. After-all, we have a baby to care for now, and par for the course, we have a murder. After a cup of coffee and a doughnut, I wander back down to the morgue. I stare at Maura while she is working on the evidence of newest victim. Maura concludes that he died of rat poisoning. At this point I don't give a shit how he died. I'm much more interested in knowing if we will be raising a baby together and why Maura moved her bookshelf.

Another body arrives right before our quarantine. Maura is flirting with Alex, the morgue tech, where else, but over a corpse. Then we're suddenly quarantined. Maura didn't take her eyes off me the entire time. She wouldn't look away when I tried to cover my naked body with the tiniest yellow towel in the world and a red plastic garbage can on top of something that looked like a set of dog dishes. She didn't look once at Alex. We talked about him, but we both couldn't take our eyes off each other.

Later that night at Jane's apartment, after the paternity tests revealing that Tommy is the father of the mysterious baby, Maura stays after everyone else has left. She claims that she is tired and asks if she can sleep in my bed. "Of course Maura. I wouldn't want you driving home in your condition. Let me get you something comfortable to change in. She still has her running clothes at my apartment, but I am a very slender woman albeit taller than her. I give her one of my old t-shirts and a pair of capris yoga pants; they almost cover her calves. We get ready for bed and immediately snuggle together under the down blanket. Our snuggling does last long though as Maura rolls towards me, puts her hand down my boxers and starts fingering my clit. I respond in like and we come very quickly from rubbing each other's moist clits. I fall asleep thinking of our portmanteau. When I wake; she is gone like the last time. I awoke with "rizzles" on my mine. Our portmanteau, a word or morpheme whose form and meaning are derived from a blending of two or more distinct form." We are definitely distinct.


	7. Chapter 7

Things have slowed down a bit. We have the case of Ethan Slater, and Maura volunteered us as Captains for Health Week. Ma is distracted with her secret romance with Cavanaugh. I decide it is time for me to take control of the sex with Maura. Our Friday movie night comes around. Maura asks me if she can stop by for pizza, but I beg off with a claim that I have plans with Casey. She looks disappointed as she rubs the back of her neck.

I don't have plans with Casey. I decided it's my turn to surprise the doctor. I get out of the office early at 5 and head home to take jo Friday out for a walk. I feel bad for ignoring the terrier lately so I take her out for a long walk and feed her. It's time to go all out. I take a long hot shower with my lavender body wash. I put on my little black dress that Maura is so found of and my only pair of black stilettos. I even go for a little bit of make-up.

I take a cab to a little neighborhood bar about 15 minutes from Maura's house. As I'm standing at the bar trying to order a drink, three different drinks are dropped off for me. The bartender says I have some "friends" who bought me a drink. I order a drink, a long island ice-tea, and I take one of them which is a shot of tequila and an older man in a blue blazer and dresser shirt waves at me. I nod my head in thanks. He heads over and introduces himself as Gary. I tell Gary that I appreciate the shot, but I'm taken. He tells me if I change my mind that I can find him over at the other side of the bar. About a half hour later, I finish my long island. I know I have enough liquid courage now to face Maura. It's about 9 o'clock. I grab another cab over to Maura's place.

I arrive at her home in beacon hill and the lights are on. Thankfully her car is the only one in the driveway. I get out of the cap feeling the effects of the alcohol in my system. My body feels numb and my mind is steady. I go to her door and ring the bell. Maura answers the door in a set of grey silk pajamas with a huge smile on her face. Thank god she is happy to see me. "I thought you had plans with Casey tonight"? "Oh, I did, but we decided to call it an early night". Maura invites me in and offers me a drink. "Actually Casey and I had a few already. I'll take a glass of water". Maura raises one eyebrow and leads me to the kitchen. She gets me a glass of ice water and heads over to the couch.

"I was just reading the latest _Forensic Journal_ and drinking a glass of wine. Shall I put sports center on or a movie"? "How about some music Maur"? Maura nods her head and actually puts on a Sirius classic rock station. _You Can't Always Get What You Want_ by the Rolling Stones is playing. I'm impressed. "Jane, I believe I said I owed you one". She says casually as she starts to stroke my inner thigh. "Maur, I know, but I thought we could talk". "Oh Jane, what is there to talk about"? She stops stroking my thigh and moves her hand up to my right check. Maura looks at me intently and brushes her thumb over my bottom lip. "I want you Jane". I totally lose my focus. She leans forward and kisses me. She grabs my left and directs me to put the water down. Then she moves my hand to her left breast and squeezes. "What are we doing Maur"? "Oh Jane. You know what we are doing. Why do we have to discuss it? I love you, Jane. I want to make love to you". Her words sooth my heart ache and calm my mind. I start unbuttoning her grey silk bed shirt. I spread her shirt open a bit and start worshiping her breasts. God I love her breasts.

Maura runs her hands up my thighs and starts to slide my black dress up towards my waist. I give in and let her slip my dress over my head. I'm wearing a pair of crotch less boy panties with a garter belt. "Oh Jane". She breaths out. "Did you wear this for me or Casey". "I wore it for you, Maur". I've been thinking of you all day. She sees the wetness already that has gathered around the strip of dark hair. She pushes me down on the couch and kisses me while she lightly fingers my pussy. Just teasing the outside of my lips. What was I thinking. I'm not in control. She kisses down my neck to my clavicle. Breathing me in. I can't think anymore; I can only feel. I feel Maura's tongue on my body and her hand gentle passing by my wet lips. "Jane, you make me feel so alive. I love what you do to me Jane. Do you love what I do to you"? "Yes Maur, I love it. I love all of it". She comes back to my mouth and enters with her tongue, pressing deeply. She pulls my arms up to the top of my head and gives a firm push, letting me know she wants me to stay. Maura unclasp my shear black bra and has her way with my breasts. My nipples are so sensitive. I love the way she takes each nipple into her mouth and sucks and twirls her tongue. She proceeds down my body. Licking her way down my abdomen and stopping just before she gets to my neatly groomed pussy.

Maura slides her top off and then stands up and slides her grey silky bottoms off. She's gorgeous and completely naked. She pushes my legs slightly apart and settles in-between them. She starts licking and kissing a few inches from my hot cunt and then starts licking at the edges of my vagina. Within seconds, she is licking in my folds, tasting me. She brings a finger up to my opening and just teases the outside while she licks around my clit and starts to focus on the hard nub. Maur hasn't even penetrated me, just licking my clit stedely and teasing my entrance and I know I'm going to cum and cum hard. She licks my clit relentlessly and I cum hard. I feel a release and a warm gust hits her chest. " Jane, I think you just ejaculated all over my top". She comes up with pussy juice all over her face and a wet shirt. She removes her top and stands up slowly. "Why don't you follow me to bed detective? Let's go to bed".  
I follow her willingly. I don't care anymore about talking. All I care about is being with Maura. I'm still in my crotch less panties and guarder. All I care about is lying next to the queen of the dead and letting her have her way with me.

8/22/17  
I somehow mixed up these files and the story is messed up. Also I started school today, and need to put this further on the back-burner. I need to go through my docs and straighten things out.


End file.
